


Saeran's Ice Cream Special

by UtterlyHevel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Drugged Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Lies, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mystery, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romantic Comedy, Sex, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtterlyHevel/pseuds/UtterlyHevel
Summary: MC receives a mysterious package one day to make special ice cream. Saeran Choi happens to be the only one who comes home that night and things lead to a steamy night in 707's bunker.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Vanderwood, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s), Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 9





	Saeran's Ice Cream Special

**CHOI RESIDENCE, EVENING**

A suspicious package is delivered. MC is the only one home at the moment since her fiance has to leave with Jumin for a business trip, Saeran is still in his part-time job, and Vanderwood has to work late as well. Since this isn't new to her anymore, she just looks at the box, searching for the sender’s name, but finds nothing.

“The address is at least right,” she mutters as she looks for something else she can find in the package.

There is also that FRAGILE sticker on it, so it must be something like glass inside; this is what she thinks about when she eventually just goes back inside to open the box.

“A bottle?”

But it isn’t just any bottle, this is some sort of fancy flask with a noticeable mint-colored liquid inside. She opens the bottle and takes a whiff at it; _it smells sweet._ MC shrugs and puts the bottle down for a while to see if it came with at least a letter.

“Here we go,” she finds a letter and opens it. “Let’s see…”

_Dear Mina Chang,_

_This is a special ingredient to make the best ice cream there is…_

The rest of the letter is a ‘how-to’ written carefully with some easily understandable steps; anyone can make it. After the recipe and quick steps, the letter ends with a...

_I hope you find this letter helpful. I’m not sure when this letter will reach you, but I wanted to send this as a wedding gift. If perhaps this came before the wedding, then please use it for any occasion or no occasion, it’s up to you._

“It doesn’t say who…” MC hums in thought as she tries to think about who the sender is. “But only a few people know this place, and that I’m living here now.”

It doesn’t help the fact that the sender knows her real name too.

MC sits on the sofa and places both the letter and flask on top of the table beside her.

“Nah, there’s no way this is poisoned,” she chuckles. “That only happens in movies—” MC suddenly remembers all the things she went through since she became the RFA’s new party coordinator.

She shakes her head violently to push away all that bad thoughts into the very back of her head.

“NO WAY! It’s over, nothing bad will happen anymore,” she exclaims. “My parents probably told one of my friends back at home and they just forgot to put a name in the letter!”

Yup, that's it. She convinces herself and decides to stop her train of thoughts with some Netflix, Honey Buddha Chips, and a can of PhD. Pepper.

_._

_._

_._

_Late in the evening…_

_._

_._

_._

Saeran finally gets home after taking the bus and walking from the stop to where the bunker is. His mint-colored eyes look up at the sky as he can barely see any stars from the dark clouds; it must be rain. The younger twin hurries back, not wanting to get caught in the rain.

“I’m home." It is weird, but he is getting used to announcing out loud whether he is going out or if he has arrived at the bunker.

He looks around when he hears no response from his twin brother’s fiance.

“Mina?” He calls out to her, “MC? Are you here?”

Mina Chang, also known as MC with the RFA members, is the main reason Saeyoung is no longer an agent and is now working under Jumin in C&R. He is currently away on a business trip and is basically dragged away by Jaehee when he wanted to stay with MC instead. The older twin has separation anxiety when it comes to Saeran and MC; he can't care less about leaving Vanderwood, but it doesn't mean he doesn’t care about the guy.

“MC?” Saeran reaches the bedroom she shares with the older twin and doesn't find her there either. _Where is she? Did she leave to buy something?_ _Maybe she left a note on the fridge._ Saeran goes to the kitchen and discovers that the lights are open, and by the looks of it, MC was making something in the kitchen. _Then she probably needed something and left in a rush._

He looks at what she's making and is familiar with it already; it's ice cream. But what catches his eye is a weird-looking flask near the bowl. “What’s this?”

His eyes widen the moment he takes a whiff on the flask; _that scent, but how?_ He is getting anxious now when he investigates the kitchen a bit more. With what he finds out, it looks like MC got a package and the contents are a letter and this flask; she makes ice cream with it and probably left in a rush for some reason; the kitchen is a mess, so she doesn't have time to clean up when she leaves.

_THUD!_

A sound from the bathroom makes him rush to the place without a second thought and sees the shower turned on with MC fully clothed under it.

“MINA!” He shouts and rushes to her, checking for her vitals, and feels how warm she is despite being wet from the cold shower.

“Mina, Mina,” he slaps her cheeks. “Wake up MC!”

“H...hot…” She opens her mouth a bit, trying to speak but struggles to do so.

“Ok, good...just stay awake, okay?”

She nods.

After that Saeran turns the shower off and turns around to grab a dry towel. _She’s wet, soaking wet. I have to take her clothes off and wrap her with a towel before I carry her out. It’ll be bad if she catches a cold too when she’s already this feverish._ He is calculating his next steps inside his mind. _Saeyoung would want me to do what’s best for her, even if I ended up seeing his fiance’s naked body…_ he felt his breathing change from the thought alone. He finally realizes how her clothes stuck to her skin, and she isn’t wearing a bra underneath her top. _Shit!_ He turns to the side blushing. _No! Not the time to be embarrassed. Saeyoung would understand, we’re twins after all._ He decides to just remove her wet clothes, all the way down to her panties before drying her off, and then wrapping another towel just to make sure the AC won’t add to her sickness.

He carries her to the nearest room to the bathroom, which is _his_ room.

Saeran manages to get her dressed in his clothes for the meantime and has called Saeyoung on the phone, but he isn't answering. After 10 missed calls, he decides to call for Vanderwood instead.

“Hello?” Vanderwood picks up his phone and he sounds a bit grumpy.

“Vanderwood,” Saeran suddenly pauses and wonders how he can tell this to the guy without making it look too weird; even if it is already weird. “I was wondering when you’ll get home.”

“Saeran,” a long heavy sigh escapes the ex-caretaker of Saeyoung. “I can’t come home just yet. If this is about dinner, just eat without me.”

“Oh…”

“Jaehee just received updates from Jumin and Saeyoung, we’re stuck here until we finish a report and a presentation; did I mention that the deadline is TOMORROW?” Another sigh and a couple of cursed words leave his lips this time. “Make sure you double-check the security system before sleeping; you know how Saeyoung is with MC’s safety.”

“R-right…” Saeran responds a bit nervous.

“You alright?” Vanderwood wonders about that tone Saeran is using through the phone. “Everything okay?”

“Yes! I mean, yes. MC is sleeping. You should go back to work.”

“Saeran?”

He hangs up and makes a grunting sound of annoyance as he looks back at MC and decides to just take care of her for now. His hand cups her flushed cheeks and feels how feverish she still is.

“Saeran…?” She opens her eyes a bit, feeling the soft hand of the younger twin against her cheek, and making her feel a weird urge inside.

“Don’t worry MC,” He caresses her cheek. “I’ll take care of you.”

She falls back to sleep and Saeran decides to research the bottle’s contents. Luckily, he has his laptop on and he begins to slam his fingers against the keyboard; he starts his meticulous investigation. He CAN just leave her and investigate the kitchen further, but he can't find the heart to do so since he wants to observe MC for the first few hours.

_I blame that stupid brother of mine. His fucking worrywart ways are probably rubbing off of me. Ugh. I used to not care about these things. Now I do._ Saeran thinks as he focuses on figuring out what the fuck is going on before anyone else comes home.

He continues his research, and by the time he finds something that can be the contents of the flask, based on MC’s symptoms; he hears movements from his left side and wonders what it is until he feels something wet touch his cheek that startles him, which also leads him to fall from the side of the bed.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” His eyes turn to the top of the bed to see MC panting, and seductively licking her lips.

_Shit_ , he finds that extremely sexy. _NO!_ She’s his brother’s fiance, he can’t be having these thoughts about her. _Although I did find her first. Shit! No. FUCK. I can’t be having this right now either._ He maneuvers himself to stand up from the floor but is stopped by MC who suddenly slides down the bed and just sits on top of him.

“HEY! Wake up, Mina! We might be twins, but I’m not Saeyoung!” He is panicking now since he can feel his bulge underneath his sweatpants. “Get off MC!” 

He tries to push her away but she is so clingy and sweaty, not to mention she starts moving her hips that his mind is drawing a blank.

“Sae--”

“--I said I’m not Saeyoung!”

“Saeran...haa…”

NOW his mind goes completely blank with how she just called his name so lovingly. He isn't sure what to feel about it. But she calls his name before, sweetly and kindly; annoyingly at times, but not this way. This tone is how she will call out to Saeyoung.

“M...Mina..?” He gulps down his saliva that he feels like he can choke on it, with how nervous he is about what can happen between them. 

MC accepts him despite everything he did to Saeyoung and the RFA in the past. She never calls him out for all the bad things he did. Whenever he will still have nightmares, it's MC who will help him get to sleep with a hot cup of cocoa.

He remembers how his heart felt heavy with guilt when he started to want MC for himself at one point; he just thought that maybe it's one of his personalities again, trying to get out. But the more she's kind to him and Saeyoung, the more she accepted him for who he is, all of him; he eventually realized that she was becoming someone special to him.

_I want you… and you have no idea how much I do...Mina._

His eyes meet with her clouded stare, those honey-colored hues fluttering in such a way that his eyes just can’t stop looking at them.

She is definitely drugged.

Whatever she put in that ice cream, it's making her horny.

But even if she is, why will she call out HIS NAME instead of his brother’s? Did it mean anything? Or is she so out of it that it doesn’t matter who she sleeps with?

_Just do it, you found her first. If it wasn’t for you bringing her in that apartment, they wouldn’t have met her, HE wouldn’t have met her._

While Saeran is having a conversation with his other side, MC starts to kiss his neck without the younger twin’s consent. This earns her a hitched moan that makes her suck on a patch of skin to hear more of Saeran.

MC is in a state of lust that she isn’t really thinking anymore, that she’s acting on the impulse of wanting to just devour all of Saeran. She knows it's Saeran. There isn't a time where she ever mistook the twins for the other.

She knows that this man she is currently teasing is NOT her fiance.

It is his twin brother.

“Sh...shit...haa….MC...wait…” His head is spinning when MC is lapping her tongue on his ear so that he can hear the wet noises it makes. “W-wait! WAIT!”

He finds the strength to push her away and look into her feverish expression. “We can’t do this Mina, not to Saeyoung.”

But he actually wants something to happen, and that he can just make an excuse about it later on.

**_You’re mine._ **

_No! She’s not._

_I want you MC…_ **_I want you to love me…_ **

_No...no…_

He is wavering.

“Saeran?”

There it is again, her sweet voice, that tone she uses to Saeyoung, but she is using it to call HIS name instead.

He shut his eyes, hoping this is a dream and he’ll wake up alone in his bed like he’s used to. No one will love him like this, so he has to stop before he hurts himself for believing in a lie. There is no one out there who will love him like how MC loves Saeyoung.

_No one…_

.

_._

_._

_FLASHBACK_

_._

_._

_._

The week before Saeyoung leaves, MC has taken the twins to the beach. They take a long drive to the nearest beach around the area and have a great time taking pictures, eating ice cream, and even walking barefoot on the sand.

“I’ll go get us some sodas!” Saeyoung says.

“I hope you don’t buy all of us PhD. Pepper again like last time,” replies Saeran with a deadpan stare to his twin.

“I’ll have juice Saeyoung~” MC adds while blowing her fiance a playful kiss.

Saeyoung returns the playfulness with a quirky response by placing a hand to his heart like he's shot directly to the chest with MC’s flirting. The couple laughs it off afterward and Saeyoung goes to buy the drinks.

“You guys are making me cringe,” Saeran says in disgust.

“Oh come on! You’re only saying that coz you haven't found your special someone yet~” She nudges Saeran’s side with her elbow. “I bet you’ll be as cheesy as your brother."

MC giggles which make Saeran look the other way to hide the blush he feels creeping on his pale cheeks.

“You should be careful with… how you act with other guys…”

“Hm? Why is that?”

“You might lead them on,” he pouts and mentally hits his head for saying something weird.

“But I’m not like this to just any guy!” She puffs her cheeks. “I’m only like this to you and Saeyoung.”

“Why am I included?” He looks at her.

“Because I love you too!” She smiles at Saeran which makes him look the other way again.

“Idiot.”

_._

_._

_._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_._

_._

_._

_How did it get this far?_

How can he let it go this far?

Saeran can hear his heart banging against his ribcage as his eyes look up at MC who has pushed him down to the floor and is now slowly removing his tank top that she is wearing. She is sloppy at removing her top off so he has a good few seconds to just staring at her underboob that is now exposing itself for his eyes to see.

He recalls seeing her breasts earlier when he changed her to some of his clothes, but this view; it’s a very troublesome view, that he can’t make himself turn away anymore.

_Ah, fuck!_ He feels his boner rubbing against her crotch.

“Mnh...ha…” She lets out a cute moan from feeling Saeran against her, and it’s driving him crazy just hearing it.

Saeran freezes and can't move anymore when she finally exposes her naked breasts and starts to move her hips to tease his erection.

“Sh..it…” _It feels good, I can’t...think straight…_ His breathing grows heavier and heavier by the second and that his chest feels like it’s going to burst. “M...Mina…”

She leans down and the next thing he knows is that they are sharing a wet hot torrid kiss while she continues to move and slide her cunt against his cock; the sticking sensation of their underwear is causing just enough friction to their skin, making both of them pant against each other in between kisses.

_Shit shit shit no! Someone! Stop this! Vanderwood! Come home and taze me! ANYONE!? I can’t… I can’t do this…_

**_...I can._ **

Saeran suddenly sits up and presses himself against MC that she instinctively wraps her arms around his neck. This time, the younger twin is taking the initiative to give both of them maximum pleasure.

She can tell that he is different and somehow knew that this is not the same Saeran from earlier. MC knows this, and yet she can't care less.

“Sae...ran...ahh...haa...nn…” She rubs her chest against him, the contact her nipples have with the cloth is making her breathing more erratic.

He doesn't bother carrying her to the bed as he just pushes her on the floor and removes the shorts she is wearing, exposing her wetness.

“You’re this wet, and I’m not even Saeyoung~” He chuckles playfully before leaning down to her pussy and starts licking the outer skin, and later digging his tongue inside of her.

“Ah! Ha! Sae...Saeran...Mn!” She can’t help but drool and cry from the sensation she is feeling right now; her consciousness unable to even tell her it is wrong to do this. MC doesn’t know why, but she feels no guilt at all.

She grabs a handful of red hair as she pulls it to get Saeran to look up.

“Fuck me…” MC tells him with a hooded gaze.

This makes Saeran smirk, and he turns MC over and exposes her back to him; without warning, he rams his hard cock inside her wet pussy and starts thrusting in and out of her. She is tightening around his dick that he will thrust harder and harder to get her to loosen up.

“Saeran! Saeran! Ah!” She calls out to him like how she will call Saeyoung when they make love.

And this only makes Saeran fuck her more.

“Mnhhh...so...so...good...ah..!” MC moans louder and louder that she has no control over it, it doesn't matter to her if anyone hears her erotic screams.

“Shit...ha...”

This is still his first time, and he is just moving with his instincts. He can feel himself getting bigger inside of her and how his hips just start to move even faster now.

“AH! AH! SAERAN!” With one more thrust, MC comes, and a warm liquid escapes through the spaces around Saeran’s thickness.

“Did you come?” That feels good, the dominance inside him finds satisfaction in having MC reaching her climax before he does. He pulls her weak state up to his chest that her back is now pressing against him. “Good girl~”

He captures her lips from the back while he is still inside her. After a few wet kisses, he pushes MC against the wall and whispers to her ear…

“But I’m not done yet princess~” Saeran resumes his thrusts and eventually begins to just ram against her cunt with abandon.

“Saeran! Ah! Saeran! More! Fuck me more!”

“Haa...ha! Naughty...girl...heh…”

“Too...good...c...coming...again...nn..!”

After a few more hard thrusts, Saeran reaches deep inside her that she just screams in pleasure when he shoots inside her his hot cum; the thick cum of his first release, seeping out from MC’s very wet pussy.

“Sae...Saeran..?” She pants against the wall as her hot breaths bounce back to her still flushed cheeks.

“Mmm?” He rests his forehead on her sweaty shoulders.

“...Y...you’re hard again…”

She can feel him getting hard once more from the inside of her walls.

“Of course I am,” He rests his chin this time, to get a good look at her lustful state. “We’re not over just yet princess~”

He chuckles and changes their positions to start fucking her again.

And they went on to do it all night long…

_._

_._

_._

_Morning…_

_._

_._

_._

It is breakfast when MC finds herself in the kitchen, pondering about the missing memories she has of last night. _What happened last night?_ Her memories are just foggy.

She turns to the door when she hears someone coming in.

“I’m home,” Vanderwood said, letting out a long satisfying yawn as he heads to the kitchen.

“Welcome home…” She replies in a lethargic manner.

“What happened to you?” He asks.

“Me?” She’s not sure either. “I can’t remember… what happened to me last night…”

“Oh?” Vanderwood removes his stylish coat and wears an apron to make some quick breakfast for everyone before he sleeps. “Well, maybe Saeran knows.”

“Saeran?”

“Yup,” he gets a pan from the cabinet and some eggs from the fridge. “He called last night, and he did sound a bit strange.”

Just as he says those words, a yawning Saeran walks in the kitchen with only his sweatpants on, as he stretches his arms.

“Morning,” Saeran says as he sits on the table next to MC.

“Hey Saeran,” she asks.

“Hm?”

“Did something happen last night?”

“Last night?” He hums in thought and looks at MC with a rather playful smile. “We had ice cream~”

“Ice cream?”

“Oh, you mean this?” Vanderwood takes out a container inside the freezer.

“Yup! That’s the one,” Saeran yawns again. “MC made some with this special ingredient last night. But she had so much that she had a brain freeze paired with an upset stomach.”

“I did?” She still has trouble remembering it.

“I was so worried about you too since you never came out of the bathroom,” Saeran adds.

“Bathroom…” She remembers that part a bit. “Yeah, I think I did go there.”

“So when I took a look,” He smirks in a teasing manner towards MC. “You fell asleep on the toilet.”

“W-WHAT!?” She instantly blushes at the revelation. “Oh no… I’m glad I don’t remember any of this…”

MC whines in shame as she hides her face inside her shirt.

Vanderwood is looking at Saeran as he finds the boy acting a bit strange. _Since when did Saeran tease MC? Saeyoung maybe, but Saeran?_

“So what did you do to Mina after that?” Vanderwood starts cracking some eggs.

“After calling you, I decided to just let her sleep. BUT SHE WAS SNORING SO LOUD, I had to shove her back to her room to get some shut-eye.”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!? I DO NOT SNORE SAERAN!” MC is getting more and more embarrassed.

“Anyways, I’m cleaning my room today Vandy, so no need to do mine.” Saeran stands up and lazily goes back to his room.

Vanderwood watches the younger twin head back as he becomes more and more suspicious.

Saeran reaches his room and has locked it. His mint-colored eyes look around the messy fuck nest that it turned into, showing just how wild they probably were last night, and that they probably did it all over the place. 

He scratches the back of his head in utter annoyance as he starts cleaning up the evidence of their ridiculous love-making last night.

He stops to look at his reflection through the mirror in his room.

An eerie smile creeps out from the corner of his lips.

**“It’s good to be back~”**


End file.
